hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
Perfectionism Curse
History Appearance Perf generally dresses in formal clothing, especially suits. His favourite colours are red and yellow, and is often seen wearing both in some way. A clean, white cravat is almost always around his neck, though if nothing else is available to use as a cleaning utensil he won't hesitate to take it off and scrub anything he finds dirty. Additionally, he wears white gloves in order to avoid touching dirt or other contaminated surfaces. He occasionally wears a red cape, more than often for the use of subconsciously indicating who's in charge. He usually straightens his hair in order to keep it from being a frizzy mess. However, in his attempts to keep everything perfect around him, his entire appearance is usually disheveled by the end of the day. Personality Perf is a very uptight and condescending curse. He genuinely believes he is above everyone else; thus, he often orders around his "inferiors" and expects to be treated like an emperor. If others fail to meet his expectations, he tends to berate them and try to get the job done himself. Perf is especially bad when it comes to cleanliness; he keeps an extra pair of gloves and cravat in case what he wears becomes dirtied; he usually keeps a cloth and bottle of Windex on hand so he can quickly clean something he is dissatisfied with. He is also a freak for rules, expecting everyone to follow them exactly as they are written. When they are not followed, Perf tends to call others out. If a certain rules he wishes to be in place are not, he tends to create them himself. He's obsessed with perfection, in himself, everything around him, and others as well. It's not enough that he himself strives for perfection; everyone else has to match up to his insanely high if not unreachable standards of perfection. Because of this, he is often seen as a jerkass. His perfectionism is so bad that his efforts to make everything perfect often backfire, as Perf spends a countless amount of trying to make everything just right. This makes him incredibly slow at completing complex objectives, if they even get completed at all. Perfectionism does not generally keep friends, feeling that they get in the way of his perfection streak. He instead prefers to rely on other in specific situations, those he can count on to back him up when he thinks he is right. Most individuals are taken by his prim and proper appearance, yet he does not care about anyone who is, in his eyes, imperfect. He has an interest in "cultured" activities, such as music and drama. He is a self-proclaimed actor, despite being terrible. Despite this, he has what many consider a beautiful voice. He loves to watch musical plays and movies; Perf is a closet fanboy in regards to such activities and collects various merchandise. Relationships Family Typo Curse Perfectionism is the older brother of Typo. Like most others, Perfectionism looks down on his brother due to his imperfections. However, unlike the others, he despises Typo. He essentially raised Typo and considers it his worst mistake. This has led him to disown Typo and the two share a bitter hate for each other. Whenever Typo screws something, Perfectionism always shows up to scold and humiliate him. He refuses to acknowledge the similarities between the two. Colleages Exam Curse Perfectionism considers Exam Curse someone he can count on at times. He has some respect for her as she strives to make her students perfect. He is completely unaware of Exam's feelings for him. Acquaintances Homework Curse Procrastination Curse Seme Curse Category:Personification